A Christmas Miracle
by CutePoison
Summary: A family Christmas story with MiSa LiVe LJ and LiVe's new baby girl.Please note: This is mostly a MiSa story, with MiSa trying to concieve a baby.. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Michael threw back his head and laughed as LJ wrapped the handmade scarf around his neck. Sara elbowed him softly as she shot him a look. But then grinned and shook her head.

The scarf was blue and gray making their nephew's eyes glow. Sara had worked hard on making the scarf, but had admitted herself that she shouldn't give up her day job. The scarf was crooked in some areas and it wasn't knitted tightly enough in others. Still its the thought that counts thought Michael as reached to squeeze Sara's hand.

Michael grinned as LJ stood suddenly and began to strut dramatically as he modeled his Aunt's creation. Everyone laughed as he sucked in his cheeks like a super model and turned his head one way and then the other. LJ fought to keep his serious expression and continued to strut in front of the Christmas tree before falling back on the sofa joining in their laughter.

LJ who was now 18 was home on holiday break from college. Michael looked at his nephew smiling proudly. He knew that after everything LJ had been through it was a miracle the boy was so well adjusted.

At the sound of the baby crying Michael looked to see Veronica scoop up his beautiful niece and bring her to her bosom. He then looked to his wife and saw the pain there as she too watched the exchange between mother and child.

Michael and Sara had been trying to conceive for almost a year. They were still trying, but he knew sometimes Sara felt hopeless. He would try to tell her that she just had to have a little faith, that it would happen when the time was right, but she would look at him with her beautiful brown eyes full of tears, and it killed him that he couldn't give her the one thing that was missing in their lives. 

Michael looked to see Lincoln studying him and smiled at his big brother.

Linc of course was well aware of their fertility issues and Michael knew he felt bad for them.

"Shhh", cooed V as she rocked her crying baby daughter.

"Its okay Lizzie, shhhh". The baby quieted and V looked up beaming. 

Motherhood certainly suited her, Michael thought as he smiled at his brother's lovely wife. She was glowing brighter than the Christmas tree.

Lincoln and V had decided to name their Daughter after the two brother's mother.

Michael found himself thinking of the very first time he had held little Elizabeth. She was so pink and new; so amazingly alive.

Standing there looking down at Lizzie that day in the hospital, Michael had choked up as the realization of her existence hit him.

She was possible because of him. Lincoln had looked over at him as Michael held his niece and he had known his brother was thinking the same thing. The two brother's had stared at each other with tears in their eyes, no words needing to be spoken.

Now Michael pulled himself from his thoughts and rose from the sofa.

"I think I need some more eggnog… Anyone"? He asked as he looked around at his family.

After everyone agreed that more eggnog was in order, Michael and Sara headed into the kitchen. When they were safely behind the closed door, Michael pulled Sara into his arms. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You okay"? He asked gently as he stroked her back.

Sara pulled away a little and looked at him smiling softly.

"Yeah, it's just kind of hard to watch V with little Lizzie", she replied looking down.

"Hey"? Michael said softly as he eased her chin up. Sara met his eyes questioningly.

"It'll happen, Sara. I promise it'll happen for us too".

Michael leaned his forehead against hers, praying that he was right.

TBC?

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

(One year later)

Sara didn't want to open her eyes. She just wanted to stay there for a little while longer basking in the heat of her husband's bed warm skin.

She turned her face and planted a kiss on his detailed flesh, letting her mouth linger as she took in the scent of him. After a few moments Sara lifted her eyes to find Michael already wide awake.

"What are you thinking about"? Sara asked quietly and eased her head back down, her red hair once again blanketing his bare chest.

Michael sighed. Sara knew he was thinking about the baby they had yet to conceive.

"Veronica is pregnant again", he said quietly, and his arms tightened around her as if in protection from his words.

Sara swallowed hard around the lump in her throat.

"That's great news", she said her voice sounding funny even to herself.

She truly was happy for Veronica and Linc. But Sara couldn't help the hurt that had invaded her heart at the words Michael had spoken.

Why couldn't 'they' conceive? This was the thought that had plagued her almost every waking moment for the last two years. They had both been to the best specialists they could find, and the results had confirmed that there was no physical reason why the two of them couldn't conceive a baby.

Still, after two years of trying, the doctor in Sara wondered if the specialists hadn't somehow made a mistake. Maybe they were given someone else's test results?

Sara felt a tear trail down her cheek and quickly reached to brush it away before it could run down onto Michael's chest alerting him to the fact that she was crying once again.

She had already cried so much, and every time she did she could see the pain etched into his handsome features; her pain reflected in his beautiful eyes.

"Sara, if"…he hesitated before continuing. "Maybe we should think about going to another specialist"?

Sara looked up at him and sighed.

"Michael, I have made every excuse to myself that I can think of…Maybe we're just not meant to have a child", she finished with a hitch in her voice.

Michael lifted her face gently to peer into her tear filled eyes.

"Sara, that's not true…I refuse to believe that…to let you believe that", he said as he brushed away the tears she had fought so hard to control.

Sara buried her face in his chest and cried as he held her.

She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she couldn't help wondering if maybe they should just give up. Maybe it really wasn't in the cards for them to be parents. Her tears increased at the thought. And Michael's arms held her tighter, just trying to help her through the storm.

(Christmas day)

Sara reached to zip her dress, but Michael's able fingers were already at the task. She heard the sound of the zipper, and his lips landed on the back of her neck. She smiled softly and turned around.

"I wish we had time for you to do that again".

Michael grinned. "What kiss your neck"?

Sara shook her head. "No, zip my dress up", she smiled wickedly and pulled him close for a kiss.

Michael felt her tongue on his lips and groaned as he pulled away.

"You really shouldn't tempt me, Sara", he said sliding his hands down the length of her red dress. "You know everyone's waiting for us".

Sara sighed and letting him go she turned once again to the full length mirror.

She quickly adjusted her dress and fixed her smudged lipstick, then turning from the mirror, she announced that she was ready to leave for Linc and Veronica's place.

They had all decided to do Christmas at the Burrow's household this year. It would be much easier if they were able to put little Lizzie down in her own bed Veronica had explained.

Besides, they had spent Christmas at Michael and Sara's the previous year, and V thought it only fair to give Sara a break.

Sara had been dreading this night all week.

Here it was Christmas once again and while she still wasn't pregnant, Veronica would be glowing from her pregnancy.

"Hold on a second", Michael said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Sara glanced into the mirror once more. She patted her flat belly and sighed. What she wouldn't give to look like Santa Claus in her red dress.

"Ho, ho, ho", she mumbled.

Michael, who was coming out of the bathroom, looked at her funny, but instead of commenting he held out his hand.

"You ready, Sara"?

Sara nodded and took his hand. She thought she was about as ready as she would ever be.

(Later that night)

Michael grinned and fought to contain his laughter. He always found it funny for some reason to see his big brother changing his niece's diaper.

Linc, noticing Michael's internal battle, shot his brother a look and threatened to throw the messy diaper at him. Michael held up his hands in mock surrender and Linc grinned.

"So maybe you should try this, you know, practice".

Michael's smile fell away.

Linc was leaning to pick up Lizzie so at first he didn't notice Michael's grave expression. His baby daughter in hand, Linc turned to Michael. Seeing the hurt look on his brother's face, Linc wanted to kick himself.

"Aw, man I'm sorry, Mike. I wasn't thinking", he said apologetically.

"No, its okay, Linc you're right actually. I should try it sometime. You know, because it is going to happen for us. I have faith that Sara and I will have a baby of our own someday", Michael said as he looked at his niece's beautiful green eyes. She was the spitting image of Veronica.

"And with my luck she'll look just like you", Michael said grinning.

Linc swung at him playfully and Michael ducked.

The two brothers laughed as they made their way back into the living room.

When they entered the living room Sara and V looked up at them smiling.

Michael was glad to see Sara enjoying herself. He knew she spent far too much time dwelling on things.

He plopped down next to her and lay his head on her shoulder.

"Linc's being mean to me again", he said feigning a pout as he looked up at her.

"I'm being mean to him"? Linc protested. "He's the one who"...he stopped suddenly when he realized what he was about to say.

"What"? Veronica asked. "He what"?

Michael sat up.

"Hey why don't we have some of that pie you were promising us"? He said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that's great pie", Linc said trying to help him out.

"I know, why don't you girls relax while Mike and I get everyone some"?

Veronica smiled, "Sounds good, right Sara"?

Sara forced a smile. "Sounds great", she said and shifted her gaze to the fireplace.

Michael stared at his wife for a moment and then followed his brother into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael was shoveling the last bit of pie into his mouth when she said it.

"I think we're just going to stop trying".

The room fell silent as they all looked up from their pie. Sara looked back down at her own untouched pie and then back up at them.

"I mean I think it's for the best, for everyone", she said softly and looked back down at her plate.

Just then LJ barreled into the room.

"Hey is there anymore pie left"? He asked and then noticing the mood in the room he just stood there staring at the foursome.

"Yeah, help yourself, LJ", Linc finally spoke breaking the silence.

"What's goin' on, Dad"? LJ asked, as he watched his Uncle Mike sit there looking at Sara as she stared at a cold piece of pie.

Linc shook his head. LJ getting the hint helped himself to a huge slice of pumpkin pie and then mumbled something about calling his girlfriend again as he left the kitchen.

"Hasn't he spent pretty much the whole day talking to that girl"? Veronica asked trying to change the subject in hopes of easing the tension in the room.

"Yep", Linc said. "Y'know V, maybe we should, um, talk about that now", Linc said as he grabbed her hand.

"Oh, yeah we should", Veronica said sliding from the stool she had been perched on.

She was about to say something more, but when she saw the look on Michael's face she clamped her mouth closed and followed Linc out of the kitchen.

When the kitchen door swished shut behind Linc and Veronica, Michael finally spoke.

"Sara, you can't possibly mean what you just said. We can't give up", he said running a hand over his head.

Sara looked up at him, fresh tears shining in her pain filled eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, Michael. All night I haven't wanted to be here. I haven't wanted to be with the five people who I care the most about in this world. And why is that? It's because something is wrong with me, Michael", Sara said as the tears rolled down her face.

"I always need something I can't have. What I have is never enough for me. It's always been like that. And now it's a baby that I want and can't have. And maybe if I could have it I wouldn't want it so much", she said twisting her napkin.

"That's not true, Sara and you know it", Michael said reaching out to take her hand.

Sara's eyes met his for a moment and then she looked down at the napkin she had been twisting. Michael held her hand and watched her for a moment. He knew she was suffering and he would give anything to make that suffering end.

Finally he sighed and said, "We can't stop trying, Sara. We can't".

Sara looked back up at him.

"It hurts too much, Michael. I just need to stop thinking about it", she pleaded with her eyes.

"I need to stop talking about it and using ovulation kits… I need to stop feeling like this", she said, her eyes begging him to understand.

"Please, Michael", she said and pulling her hand from his she covered her face.

Michael went to her and pulled her into his arms as the sobs wracked her thin frame.

He held her tight and stroked her back. "Okay, Sara, okay. We'll stop for a little while", he soothed. "It's going to be okay I promise". But Michael wasn't sure he could make good on that promise.

Sara was quiet on the short drive home. Michael would glance over at her every now and then as she stared out the window, but he let her have her solitude, figuring she must be exhausted.

They had decided to leave after their talk in the kitchen. So Michael had loaded the car with their gifts and hurried back inside to say goodnight. Veronica had hugged them both extra long as Lincoln stood by holding the recently awakened Lizzie.

Michael had then watched with his heart full as Sara smoothed Lizzie's hair back from her sleepy face and planted a sweet kiss on their niece's forehead.

He glanced at Sara now, but remained quiet. He knew they still needed to talk about things, but he also knew that they had talked enough for one night.

Michael sighed as he remembered the one Christmas gift he still hadn't given Sara. He had snuck it in while she was in the shower. Now he had doubts about giving it to her at all.

The plan had been to surprise her with it when they got home from Linc and V's. He could wait and give it to her in the morning if not for the nature of the gift.

Maybe he could sneak it out of the house? Ahh, damn, he thought as the idea of the gift soured in his mind. What had he been thinking when he bought it? He had been stupid to think that Sara would want a puppy. A puppy would just remind her of the baby she couldn't have.

He sighed aloud and Sara looked over at him.

"It's wasn't exactly a Merry Christmas was it"? She spoke softly in the quiet car.

Michael looked at her for a moment before training his eyes back on the snowy road.

"It wasn't ideal, but it could have been worse", he said honestly.

Sara laughed.

"It wasn't ideal"? She laughed again. "Come on, Michael, I ruined it for everyone and you know it".

Michael glanced from the road to see the side of her head. She was once more gazing out at the snow covered night.

"That's not true, Sara. Lizzie had a blast", he said and he couldn't help grinning despite the mood in the car. "She really liked that train we gave her, her eyes lit up when she saw it", Michael went on hoping to draw Sara out of her funk.

Sara turned to him and his heart leapt at the sight of her smile.

"Yeah, she did, didn't she"?

Sara reached over and put her hand on his leg giving it a squeeze as Michael pulled the car into the driveway.

When he turned off the ignition Sara gave him a questioning look.

"Why aren't we parking in the garage"?

Sara knew what a freak he was about always parking in the garage especially in snowy weather.

"Um, I just thought we would park out here for tonight. It'll make it easier to bring in the gifts.

Sara gave him another look, but pushed open the car door.

Michael sighed in relief as he went to the trunk to retrieve the packages.

He was shutting the trunk when he glanced up to see Sara opening the garage door.

"Sara, wait"! He said quickly, but he saw that it was too late, as a ball of golden fur ran out of the garage and leapt on Sara.

Sara squealed in laughter as she fell to her knees.

Michael felt his heart fill with joy as he watched his wife roll around in the snow with their beautiful new puppy licking her smiling face.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later

Sara reached absently and scratched Tattoo behind his ears. He had his head in her lap and looked up at her touch.

Sara smiled at him. He was an amazing puppy. She had been a little worried where house training him was concerned, but he had trained rather quickly with very few accidents.

Sara had once known someone in High school who had a golden retriever and the dog had been great. She looked down at his golden head as she stroked his silky ears and smiled.

She felt so much more relaxed these days. And Tattoo was only a small part of it.

She and Michael were both happier. They had stopped with all the ovulation kits and temperature taking before sex. They were just doing what came natural. Sex was no longer a chore to be completed at a certain time.

Sara hadn't even realized she thought that way about sex with Michael until they stopped trying to have a baby. 

Remembering suddenly that they needed milk for the next morning's breakfast and that she had forgotten to call Michael to ask him pick some up on his way home from work, Sara patted Tattoo and eased out from under the large puppy's head.

She put her hand out to steady herself as a wave of dizziness hit her. When the dizziness passed she chalked it up to hunger. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch and it was getting late.

Sara made her way to the phone figuring she could call Michael from the kitchen and grab a snack at the same time.

Sara dialed Michael's cell number and peeled a banana while it rang.

When it went to voice mail she quickly swallowed the bite of banana she was chewing and left a message about the milk.

Sara was looking through the refrigerator when the doorbell rang. She grabbed a bottle of water and turning around quickly, she pushed the door shut. 

Suddenly another wave of dizziness hit her stopping her in her tracks. Sara grabbed onto the counter to steady herself.

What was wrong with her today? You would think that she was…Oh, God was she?

Sara pushed her hand through her hair waiting for the dizziness to pass. When it passed she let go of the counter and rushed to the front door. She was half expecting to have missed whoever it was, but Veronica was just climbing into her car when Sara called out to her.

"V, wait"!

Veronica looked up at her best friend with a smile, but the smile left her face when she took in Sara's ashen appearance.

Veronica rushed over to Sara and took her arm.

"Sara, are you okay"?

Sara smiled brightly bringing a small amount of color back into her cheeks.

She was almost afraid to voice her suspicions. What if she jinxed herself? Sara wasn't a superstitious person, but still…

"V, I just got kind of dizzy", Sara said sitting down on the top porch step.

Veronica sat down next to her looking at her with concern.

"Maybe I should call Michael"? V said worriedly.

"V, I just got dizzy", Sara repeated grinning widely.

"Oh"! Veronica said as it dawned on her what Sara meant.

"Are you late"?

Sara shrugged. "I hadn't thought about it, but yeah, I think I am"!

Veronica took Sara's hands in her own and squealed excitedly.

Sara began to squeal too. Soon the two of them sounded like high school girls who had just gotten invited to the prom by their dream dates. 

When they were both calm again, Sara stood up quickly and grabbed V's hand.

"Come on, V, I think I may still have a pregnancy test around here somewhere"!

Sara came out of the bathroom holding the small stick in her hand, she had tears in her eyes and Veronica wasn't sure if they were happy tears or the result of yet another disappointment. Veronica looked at her expectantly.

"Well"? She asked her eyes big with anticipation.

Sara smiled as her shaking hand held out the stick

"We're pregnant, V! We're pregnant"!

Veronica took Sara's hands in her own and began jumping up and down in excitement. And then she pulled Sara in for a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you"! Veronica squealed.

Sara felt the happy tears coarse down her cheeks as she thought about telling Michael the good news. She wondered how she would ever be able to wait for him to get home from work.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara was in the kitchen wiping Tattoo's muddy feet when she heard the front door open .

She jumped slightly when she heard it close a little too loudly. Michael was home and from the sounds of it he had had another tough day at work.

Sara knew one of his current clients was giving him a hard time. Michael would come home late at least 3 nights a week complaining about the man, and how he could never seem to make him happy. His work was important to him, and Michael would usually stew over it for an hour or more before finally settling down.

Sara grinned. She had a feeling tonight would be different. Once Michael heard her good news he would forget all about his troublesome client.

Finishing up Tattoo's last paw she let him go, and he took off running to greet his other master. Tattoo was usually more happy to see Michael than Sara was, that's how much the puppy loved him, but Sara had a feeling she had Tattoo beat that night.

She couldn't wait to see Michael to tell him about the baby. She felt all giddy with excitement, and wondered if she would even have to say a word. She thought maybe he would take one look at her and know something was different about her.

Sara threw down the muddy towel, and promising herself she would retrieve it later and put it in it's proper place, she made her way into the living room to greet her husband.

Michael was sitting on his haunches scratching Tattoo behind the ears. The puppy was grinning at him and thumping his tail at the attention.

"What a good boy you are", He was saying as Sara entered the room.

Michael looked up at her and smiled tiredly. She grinned back at him and moved forward as he stood and walked to meet her half way.

When she reached him, Sara wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and pulled his lips down on hers.

"You taste like dog", she teased smiling.

Michael shrugged and grinned, "What can I say I'm too lovable for him to resist".

Sara laughed and kissed him again. "Your too lovable for me to resist too".

Michael's hands were resting on her hips and as their lips met again he pulled her flush against him. Sara was afraid she knew where this was leading, and though she wanted it to go there, she wanted to tell him her news before it got started.

She pulled back a little. "Tough day at work"?

Michael sighed. "Always. But I know what you can do to make me feel better", he said smiling as he went for her neck.

Sara put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"I know a way to make you feel better too. And all I have to do is say three words", she grinned up at him.

"Sara, you're good, but I don't think your that good", he grinned.

Sara slapped at him playfully.

"Ask me", she said grinning.

Michael looked at her for a moment his expression quizzical.

"Ask you what"?

Sara looked him in the eye trying to make her expression serious, but it was hard to stop the grin that played across her happy face.

"Ask me what the three words are, Michael"!

Michael laughed, but did as instructed.

"Okay, what are the three words that will make me feel better than you could make me feel without uttering a word"?

She slapped at him again, but was still grinning.

"Michael, here they are, are you ready"?

Michael looked at her like she was going crazy.

"Yep, I'm ready, Sara, really ready".

Sara took a deep breath.

"Okay, here goes... Michael, We're pregnant"! She said her excitement making her words bubble out.

Michael's mouth dropped open as if dumbfounded. Sara could see him swallow several times.

"You're serious? You mean we're... we're really pregnant"? He stammered.

Sara nodded grinning.

"We're having a baby?!?! We're really having a baby"!! He said, and wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her off her feet and swung her around.

When he put her back down his face was flushed with happiness and he wore the biggest smile Sara had ever seen grace his face.

Tattoo was running around them excitedly, trying to get in on the action, but they ignored him as Michael's lips met hers in a beautiful kiss of celebration.


	6. Chapter 6

(3 months later)

He gasped and sat up in bed, his body covered in sweat.

Michael sat there with his heart pounding in the darkened bedroom trying to control his breathing.

He looked over at his peacefully sleeping wife, telling himself it was just a bad dream. Sara wasn't crazy; she wasn't chasing him with knives trying to kill him.

They had been at the emergency room most of the evening. Sara had been spotting a little, but the doctor had assured them she was fine; she wasn't miscarrying. She just needed to take it easy for a while.

Upon returning from the hospital he had insisted she go to bed and remain there. He had even brought her dinner on a tray, which he had then insisted upon feeding to her.

After dinner Michael had then snuggled up beside her on the bed his mind too restless to sleep as he watched her rest.

He had spent what was left of the evening and into the night worrying about her and the baby.

Michael looked down beside the bed to see the very much alive Tattoo sleeping quietly, dreaming no doubt about chasing squirrels and peeing on fire hydrants. Certainly not dreaming Sara was possessed and trying to kill and or eat him.

Michael, figuring the worry and anxiety of the evening had contributed to the crazy dream wiped his sweaty face on the bed sheet and lay back on the mattress with a sigh of relief.

Sara beside him stirred a little and moaned in her sleep.

She was sleeping on her side with her face turned away from him. He slid closer to her and put his arm around her, resting his palm on her pregnant belly.

He wasn't sure if he could handle losing this baby, much less Sara. Michael knew if she lost the baby it would probably destroy her.

Sara moaned a little and then waking, "Michael"?

"Yes"? He replied burying his face in her fragrant hair.

He loved the smell of her.

"Is everything ok"? She yawned.

He looked at the clock, 3: 00am.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, Sara, but I'm ok", he said kissing her shoulder.

"Michael"?

"Yes"? He said again.

"I'm hungry", and her stomach growled to confirm it.

Michael just laughed.

(5 ½ months later)

Sara absently rubbed her pregnant stomach and turned the pages of her pregnancy journal.

She was due in 2 weeks and though she was more than ready to meet their new baby daughter, there was a part of her that couldn't believe her pregnancy had gone by so quickly.

She had had some morning sickness at first, yes, but most of that unpleasantness had passed in the first trimester.

She read silently the entries for the first month of gestation. She smiled as she relived the glorious first days she and Michael had spent decorating the nursery and holding each other in bed as they spouted off baby names at random. That had been before they even knew the sex of their unborn child.

Sara flipped through the journal to the third month. She reread her neat handwriting describing the day of panic when she had experienced a little light spotting which resulted in them spending most of an entire evening in the hospital. Michael had even had nightmares about it. She recalled his description of the dream the next morning at breakfast.

She reread her entry and shook her head with a grin. She found it amazing how many details he had managed to retain in order to share the dream with her.

She began to chuckle softly as she read. When she got to the part about her eating Tattoo, she reached and patted the now fully grown dog's head. He looked up at her and gave her that doggie smile she adored, before plopping his head back down to resume his nap beside her.

Sara then flipped ahead to her fourth month. She and Michael had gone away on a romantic getaway. She sighed as she recalled the wonderful time that they had shared on their week long trip, lounging on the sand and making love against the tides that washed up on their private beach.

Sara flipped further ahead to her sixth month and rubbed her belly absently as the baby kicked. She smiled as she read about the late night trip they had made to watch the birth of their second nephew.

Veronica had given birth that night to a beautiful baby boy named Aldo Lincoln Burrows. She smiled again. She was so happy for Linc and V. She could see how much this second chance at life had affected Lincoln, and knew that everything they had endured had been worth it.

Sara flipped ahead to her eighth month. She silently read her thoughts about her burgeoning belly and sighed. She was even bigger now. As big as a house is how she liked to describe it to her father when he called. She wished they lived closer, but he had promised to come for a long visit after the baby was born. Sara hoped he made good on that promise. She knew she could be closer to him, but she still missed him terribly and she had hopes for her daughter to know her Grandfather.

She sighed softly and was turning another page when the front door eased open and LJ stuck his head around the corner.

"Hey, Aunt Sara, Uncle Mike says you have to close your eyes before we can bring it in".

Sara grinned and closed her eyes tightly. She had sent the guys out to fetch a Christmas tree that morning and they had been gone for quite some time. But she hadn't been worried. She knew how picky Michael could be about finding just the right tree.

She continued to grin as she listened to their struggles and someone swearing under his breath as the tree was brought into the room.

"Okay, Sara, you can open your eyes", she heard Michael say with a grin in his voice.

She opened her eyes to the most magnificent tree she had ever seen. It was perhaps a bit large for their living room, but still she knew Michael would make it work.

She looked from the tree to her beaming husband and wondered what they could possibly do to the tree for it to even compete with the 1000 watt smile Michael wore.

She grinned back and pushed herself to her feet. She walked around the lovely tree examining it, and came to stand by Michael's side, where he wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned back into him as the wonderful thoughts and smells hit her. She knew she could never again smell pine without this memory springing to mind.

She met Lincoln and LJ smiles with one of her own as they held the tree.

"So, when do we decorate this beautiful tree"? She asked craning her neck around to look at her husband.

He gently kissed her neck before answering.

"Tonight, if you're feeling up to it".

Sara smiled as she turned in his arms.

"Tonight sounds wonderful".

Michael leaned his forehead against hers briefly, and then pulled back to look at her,

"Then tonight it is".

(2 1/2 weeks later---Christmas Eve)

Sara pulled the wrapping paper from the box and opened the lid.

Michael had insisted she open this one gift tonight. She pushed the tissue paper aside and gazed into the box.

Sara felt her breath leave her as tears of joy filled her eyes.

She lifted the beautiful mobile out of its nest of tissues and looked at it with shining eyes. Sara then looked from the origami creation to the man who had created it and felt the love she had thought was at its strongest now soar to newer and bigger heights.

She fingered the beautiful paper animals and watched them spin. She wasn't sure when he had made the mobile, but she loved it.

It was the most beautiful present he had ever given her.

Sara still hadn't spoken. She turned to him and smiling through her tears, she laid the mobile gently into the box before setting it aside. She then pulled him closer to her letting the love she was feeling pour out of her.

"Hey, Sara, hey", he soothed. "I didn't mean for this to make you cry".

Sara pulled back from him.

"It's beautiful, Michael. And it's so amazingly perfect for our daughter". Sara smiled.

Michael reached and brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"I love you so much, Sara", He said and brought his smiling lips to hers.

Sara broke from the kiss and looked into the eyes she had fallen in love with on that long ago day in the infirmary.

"I love you too, Michael", she said softly. "I love you so much".

(Christmas day)

Sara stood looking at herself thinking if she had a white beard she would indeed look like Santa Claus in her red maternity dress. She grinned at herself.

"Ho, ho, ho"! She exclaimed and Michael who was coming out of the bathroom felt a strange sense of déjà vu, but laughed at Sara's Santa Claus impersonation.

Sara remembered another Christmas dress that had fit her like a glove once upon a time. It was hanging in her closet and the last time she had worn it she remembered standing in this very spot wishing she looked just like this; fat and jolly with her impending motherhood.

She grinned at the memory and told herself she wouldn't have things any other way. She was soon to be a mother. In fact she was a few days overdue. She rubbed her belly and felt a kick as if in response to her touch.

She watched in the mirror as Michael approached from behind and placed his arms around her lovingly.

"You ready to go"? She asked her reflection grinning at him.

"I sure am. Do you think we should bring your bag just in case"? He asked his expression serious in the mirror.

Sara placed her hands over his and laced her fingers through his.

"If you want, but I don't think I will be having the baby tonight".

Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? You see I think you will have her tonight. In fact I think your going to give me my daughter for Christmas", he said a grin breaking across his face. He placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Sara turned and put her arms around him. "I think your gift might be a little late, Michael", she said kissing him gently.

"But I promise you, she will be worth the wait".

(Author's note: The beginning of this chapter was inspired by my short story Sara's Baby. It is also on this site if anyone is interested in reading just how twisted Mike's anxiety dream really was. )


	7. Chapter 7

(This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my story, 'cause I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone for all of your kind comments.)

They were all in the kitchen when it happened. Sara was contently watching Veronica clean pie from little Elizabeth's face. Sara felt a smile spread across her face at the darling scene. 

She just couldn't seem to stop smiling today. Every time little Liz did even the slightest cute thing, she would tell herself soon their daughter would be with them, and a smile was sure to follow.

Sara was chewing her last bite of Christmas pie, when her water broke. She felt the gush of warm fluids and her face froze mid chew.

"Um, Michael"? Sara said calmly swallowing her pie.

She knew she was interrupting by pulling him out of his 'guy' conversation with Lincoln and LJ. They had been discussing LJ's car problems for the last half an hour.

Michael turned to look at her and the smile froze on his face.

"Sara, what's wrong"?

Sara held out her hand to stop him.

"I'm fine, Michael", she said easing herself up from the kitchen chair. 

"My water just broke that's all".

Michael stopped in his tracks.

"You mean, I mean we're… You're ready…She's ready"? He stammered.

Sara laughed.

"Yes, Michael she's ready… It looks like you were right, you're baby girl is going to come tonight", Sara smiled.

And then her first contraction hit her.

(Later at the Hospital)

"Sara, push"! Michael coached.

His face was covered in sweat and his eyes were filled with such concern. Sara told herself that was the only reason she hadn't killed him for doing this to her.

She had been in labor for 6 hours, and she had never felt such pain in her entire life. Now she was at the crucial pushing stage and she was exhausted.

"Sara, push"! Michael repeated again, and she bore down with all she had.

She heard the baby cry and fell back with relief on the sweat soaked sheets.

Michael grinned down at her.

"Go, go see her. Go see our daughter", Sara smiled tiredly.

Michael squeezed her hand and then disappeared only to return a few minutes later with their beautiful daughter.

He placed her gently in Sara's arms, his eyes filling with tears.

Sara took one look at their baby girl and felt her eyes overflowing as well.

(The next day)

Sara sat in her hospital bed holding her baby to her breast. She thought she might finally be getting the hang of this breast feeding thing. At least the baby seemed to be thriving.

Michael was due to come pick them up later that morning, and it couldn't be too soon as far as she was concerned.

Sara couldn't wait to get out of there. The old saying about a doctor making the worst patient was definitely true, she thought as she gazed around her room.

Sara smiled as her eyes fell on the cards from friends and family. She then moved her gaze to the many bouquets of flowers and couldn't help but think how lovely they all were. But as lovely as the flowers were, not one was as beautiful as their little baby Rose.

Rose Elizabeth Scofield was miraculously born at 11:55 Christmas night.

Sara had given Michael his Rose with exactly 5 minutes to spare.

(The End)


End file.
